No Need For
by Scott Pamrona
Summary: Uesugi, a normal high-schooler, is sucked into another dimension, meeting Tenchi and friends.


The only things in this story that belong to me, Scott Pamrona, are the Gin Soyokaze, the Avatars, and Uesugi & friends. Everything else is property of their respective owners.  
  
Scott  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1: No Need For Dreams  
  
"Ha! Missed me!" crowed Uesugi as he dodged the railgun bullet shot by someone on the Hell Raiserz team. "Hey, Bigguy." "Yo." That was Bigguy, one of Uesugi's teammates on the daily game of Tribes. "Cover me. I'm going in." "Sniping." was the response. Uesugi started moving toward the base that housed the Hell Raiserz flag. "Taking fire!" That was Ashitaka, another of Uesugi's teammates, who was to the right of Uesugi. Bigguy's response came immediately. "I'm on it. It's Farnsworth." Suddenly, a death message popped up in the chat box at the same time Bigguy asked who shot him. The next thing that was said caused all the EC members to whip around and scramble back to base. "Booster, Booster! Phantasy Star is headed towards the base!" The instant Phantasy Star touched down, he was taking fire from the Emperor's Children that were closest to the base when the call went out. "I am the black plague that never goes away." said Phantasy Star as he blasted Destroyer X. "Sure, whatever." said Uesugi calmly as he turned Phantasy Star into swiss cheese with his boom stick. BBbbbbbbrrrrriiiiinnnnngggg! That was the first bell. "Gotta go." said Uesugi as he dropped from the game and got ready to go to first period. On the way to class Uesugi ran into his girlfriend, Chii. After talking to her for a few minutes Uesugi went on to class. An hour and a half later, Uesugi was ready for class to end. They were talking about networking and that stuff was BORING. When the bell rang, Uesugi hurried out to the quad to meet Bigguy.. "Hey, Bigguy!" "What up." "Two things. One, my dad gave me the green light on our hacker page." "Cool." "Two. It turns out that my dad reserved a domain name but never got around to using it. He gave me the user name and password." "Heck-yes. That will help a lot." As the bell rang, Uesugi handed Bigguy a slip of paper. "What's this for?" asked Bigguy. "It's the info on the site." "Ok. Later" The rest of the day passed quickly and Uesugi soon found himself in bed, falling asleep. After falling asleep, Uesugi started dreaming. Images flashed through his mind. Five people, or were they aliens, Uesugi couldn't tell; kept appearing, all with the same message. "You are the Chosen One." With a start, Uesugi realized that the voices were not in his dream, they were in his room. "Who's there?" he asked cautiously. Suddenly, a pair of glowing yellow eyes snapped open and stared at Uesugi. A voice that sounded like gravel responded, "Tassadar." Uesugi reached up and turned on the lamp that was on the shelf next to his bed and noticed that Tassadar was not alone. "Tenchi Masaki." That was the young man wearing a brown and black combat uniform. "Jim Raynor." said a thirty-something year old man wearing a command jumpsuit. "Jean Luc Picard" the third person, a balding man in a red and black outfit, said. "Luke Skywalker." that was the man wearing a black Jedi outfit. Uesugi was completely freaked out. "Why are you here? What do you want?" asked a panicked Uesugi. "You are the Chosen One." said Tassadar. "You have been chosen to succeed each of us as the leaders of our civilizations." said Tenchi. "What civilizations?" Tassadar was the first to speak. "I am the leader of a race called the Protoss. The ancient prophecies of the Xel'Naga said that one human named Uesugi would save our race after becoming Judicator Neo. "I'm the First Crown Prince of Jurai and I'm wanting to settle down. Kagato said that he would attack me if one of two conditions were true. They are: if I am the Crown Prince, or if I have possession of the Tenchiken." "So I'm going to be taking flak from this guy instead of you?" "No. Kagato said that if I find a new Crown Prince and step down, he will retire." Tenchi answered. Ok, fair enough. Where are the rest of you guys from?" inquired Uesugi. Jim Raynor was the first to speak up. "I am from the same dimension as Tassadar. I'm the leader of a rogue military group that is opposed to the Terran Confederacy in the Koprulu Sector." Luke spoke next. "I am a member of a group of people called Jedi." "Jedi? As in Star Wars Jedi?" Uesugi asked excitedly. Luke looked puzzled. "Star Wars?" "It's a huge phenomenon in this dimension. Let's see, where did I put that." Uesugi hurried and looked around, quickly finding what he was looking for. "Here it is." He said, handing the video to Luke. "Hmmm. Star Wars: A New Hope. So this is supposed to be a documentary of the adventures of my friends and I?" "Yes. Hang on, we're going off subject. What are you doing here?" asked Uesugi. "Sorry. I came because you have Jedi potential." Answered Luke. "OK, I am now officially freaked out. Who do I go with first?" inquired Uesugi. "You'll come to Jurai with me," said Tenchi, "We'll leave tomorrow." After Tenchi said this, everybody but Tassadar teleported away. "Do not tell anyone about this meeting." Said Tassadar before he, too, teleported away, leaving Uesugi alone with his thoughts. In the morning, Uesugi awoke in a daze. While heading to school, Uesugi was tempted to tell Ashitaka, his best friend, what happened. Just as he was about to speak, he remembered Tassadar's warning. When they arrived at school, they went immediately for the library to play Tribes. As Uesugi walked in, Bigguy turned around and motioned him over. "Some guy is looking for you." He said when Uesugi had walked over. "What did he look like?" asked Uesugi. "Oriental, with brown and black clothes on." Was Bigguy's response. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out Uesugi's name. Uesugi turned around and looked for the source. It was Tenchi. "Ah, I thought I could find you here. Are you ready to go?" asked Tenchi. Ashetaka looked over at Uesugi. "Where are you going?" he asked. "He is coming with me to Jurai." Replied Tenchi. Right after Tenchi said that, a beam of light came down and landed on Tenchi and Uesugi. Uesugi felt like he was flying right before he realized that he was teleporting. Next thing he knew, Uesugi was on Jurai. "Welcome to my home." said Tenchi. 


End file.
